The Four
by dragonn00bslayer
Summary: A prophecy is given to Iceflower, the ThunderClan medicine cat, at the Starflower. What will happen to the four cats mentioned in the prophecy? Read to find out!
1. Allegiances

Note: Starflower is like the Moonstone/pool and Moonferns is just the area it is located in, sort of like Fourtrees for medicine cats.   
**Allegiances**   
**ThunderClan**   
**Leader**: Lionstar- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes.   
**Deputy:** Spottedstream- White she-cat with mottled gray patches and green eyes.   
**Medicine Cat**: Iceflower- White she-cat with amber eyes. (Spiderpaw)   
**Warriors:**   
Skylight- White she-cat with gray paws and green eyes. (Duskpaw)   
Rockfur- Gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes.   
Poppyflower- Beautiful red she-cat with green eyes. (Beechpaw)   
Appletail- Tortoiseshell tom with dark brown eyes. (Eaglepaw)   
Redfoot- Tortoiseshell tom with distinctive red tail and mohagony eyes.   
Hazelclaw- Fierce ginger/brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Coalpaw)   
Adderfang- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.   
Brackenshadow- Dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes. (Brindlepaw)   
Brownclaw- Tortoiseshell tom of black and brown with pale green eyes.   
Ripplepool- Silver she-cat with gray eyes. (Duskpaw)   
Tawnyfeather- Pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes.   
**Apprentices:**   
Beechpaw- Pale golden she-cat with hazel and green eyes.   
Eaglepaw- Light brown dappled she-cat with dark blue eyes.   
Brindlepaw- Brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.   
Duskpaw- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.   
Coalpaw- Gray/Black tom with bright blue eyes.   
Spiderpaw- Black she-cat who doesn't speak with mohagony eyes.   
**Queens and Kits:**   
Snowdust- Pretty pale cream-coloured she-cat with gray eyes.   
(Frostkit-white she-kit w/ blue, Whitekit-white she-kit w/ green, Stormkit- grey tom w/ gray)   
Ivyleaf- Light brown she-cat with dappled coat and pale green eyes.   
(Swiftkit- white and black tom w/amber, Brightkit-white and ginger she-kit w/green)   
**Elders:**   
Lilytail- White she-cat with yellow eyes   
Orangefoot- Ginger tom with orange/yellow eyes.   
**RiverClan**   
Leader: Redstar- Dark red/ginger tom with green eyes.   
Deputy: Darkpelt- Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.   
Medicine Cat: Fallpatch- light tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.   
**WindClan**   
Leader: Quickstar- black tom with a half white tail and green eyes.   
Deputy: Swiftwhisker- Fast gray tabby tom with dark gray eyes.   
Medicine Cat: Pebblestripe- Pale gray tabby tom with gray eyes.   
**ShadowClan**   
Leader: Graystar- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.   
Deputy: Nightshade- Black she-cat with one white paw and gray eyes.   
Medicine Cat: Midnightpelt- Dark brown, almost black, tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes. 


	2. Prologue

_The moonlight slipped through the ferns._ The leafy plants circled a clearing which four cats could enter comfortably. In the centre of the clearing was a flower. It's petals unfurled into a beep bend, almost into a spiral. Hundreds of the long thin petals decorated the around the black centre. The moon's shine washed over the white petals, making them glow like the stars.

Four sleek cats padded forth and surrounded the flower. A pure white she-cat stepped forward and gazed at the flower with her amber eyes. Switching her gaze to the moon floating high above, she spoke.

"I, Iceflower, am here before the Starflower, in the Moonferns." Dipping her head, she murmured, "ThunderClan is present."

The white she-cat stepped back and let a tortoiseshell tom of equal ginger black ad white patches take her place.

"I, Fallpatch, am here before the Starflower, in the Moonferns." The tom also dipped his head and murmured, "RiverClan is present."

He also stepped back beside the white she-cat and a young pale gray tabby tom looked at the moon.

"I, Pebblestripe, am here before the Starflower, in the Moonferns. WindClan is present."

Then a dark brown, almost black, she-cat stooped before the shining flower. "I, Midnightpelt, am here before the Starflower, in the Moonferns. ShadowClan is present."

With that, the four cats surrounded the flower and gently pressed their noses to a petal.

Iceflower opened her eyes and got to her paws. She was no longer by the Starflower, or in the clearing of the Moonferns. She was in a larger space, surrounded by brambles that rose over her head and bent again to the other side. Cats, fur lined with starshine, rose to greet Iceflower, and she dipped her head respectfully.

"Iceflower," an old tom rasped. "Something comes."

The white she-cat blinked at the tom, confused. "What is it, Bramblestar?" The tabby looked grave, and when Iceflower gazed around, the other cats looked just as solemn.

His voice changed, into what sounded like all the deceased warriors in one, smooth tone.

_"Something comes_

_Though there is hope._

_The paths of four_

_are hard to follow."_

The cats' eyes suddenly went wide, and the amber and blue and green turned to white.

_"Air."_

The calm stillness of the bramble enclosure was suddenly whipped into chaos as the wind of a brewing storm passed. The wind vanished as soon as it had come. Iceflower's fur bristled.

_"Water."_

The sky turned dark and then icy raindrops pounded through the brambles, washing over the dirt until it reached Iceflower's belly fur. She tried to rear back, but something held her paws down.

_"Fire."_

Iceflower's eyes stretched wide in terror as the water disintergrated in the burning heat as hot flames lapped through the brambles, raining the clearing with ash.

_"Earth."_

The brambles grew back, the ash gone. As thought the silence before a storm, the clearing went quiet. Then the ground trembled, and rock split cleanly, until Iceflower thought she would fall into the deep abyss the ground seemed to be splitting into.

The warriors' eyes turned back to normal, and Bramblestar stepped forward to touch noses with the ThunderClan medicine cat. "Be wary. Something comes."

With that, Iceflower collapsed, and her sight went black. All she could do was listen to screams of terror from running cats and the tremble of the earth, the heat of fire, the whistle of the wind, and the slapping of the water.


	3. Chapter 1

_The trees overhead wavered in the passing breeze._ A pale ginger pelt raced through the ferns, making the arching fronds dip. A gray black blur pelted after the other. The bushes rustled as the two shapes weaved among the tree and plants. A brown tabby cat suddenly burst from a bramble bush snarling, and paused a moment before bolting after the smaller cats. The ginger she-cat raced alongside the tom as the tabby slowly caught up.

"Faster!" she yowled as the tabby raked her tail with a claw. Pain lanced up her spine and she dug her paws into the damp ground.

She skimmed over a patch of slush, and risked a glance over her shoulder to see the brown tabby tom chasing them to spin out into a prickly briar patch. Surpressing a triumphant yowl and pulled herself forward to run beside the dark tom.

"We're almost there," he panted. The she-cat simply nodded, ready to burst.

Soon a deep bush loomed infront of them and they shot inside, slowing down as they neared a drop. The tom skidded down first, ignoring the stones that dug into his pads. Once he landed below, the she-cat bounded down quickly, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in her paws. Once she stood on the flat ground, she looked up. She was in a deep hollow with stone walls covered in ivy and other shrubs. Caves were dug out from what the cats reckoned were twolegs.

"Hurry," the tom's hiss broke into the she-cat thoughts.

Quickly she followed up up a small rockfall into a crevice in the wall. Squeezing through into a large opening she could scent another cat.

"Lionstar!" the ginger cat panted, quickly catching her breath. "Rogues! In the territory." With that said, she collapsed.

A golden tabby tom padded up to the ginger she-cat. "Rest, Beechpaw. We have sent a patrol to chase them out."

Reassured, Beechpaw closed her eyes and let sleep engulf her.

"Beechpaw?"

"Beechpaw, wake up."

The ginger she-cat blinked open her eyes. She was still in the leader's den, but light still filtered through the crack.

"Are you okay?" a worried voice broke through her thoughts.

"Mother?" Beechpaw murmured.

The voice hesitated, and when it spoke it was soft with sympathy. "No, Beechpaw. It will be awhile before you join her."

The ginger she-cat opened her eyes, and looked at the kind face of her mentor, Poppyflower. The pretty red she-cat bent her head and licked her between the ears.

"The rogues are gone," she continued gently. "Lionstar's patrol chased them over the slope by WindClan."

Beechpaw sighed in relief and got to her paws unsteadily. Nodding to Lionstar, her mentor helped her up with her muzzle and the she-cats padded out of the den.

"Beechpaw!" for the fourth time, the ginger apprentice heard a cat say her name.

"Hello Coalpaw," she meowed. "Are you okay?" Coalpaw was the tom she had run side by side with.

The tom nodded and sniffed at Beechpaw. "You were exhausted. You shouldn't have come with us."

The she-cat let out a low hiss. "I had as much capability to be there as you or Hazelclaw."

Coalpaw studied her for a moment before shrugging. "If you think so." Brightening, he added, "Ivyleaf had her kits! Come see, they're adorable."

Beechpaw nodded and trotted after him to leave Poppyflower to pad over to Tawnyfeather. They reached the brambles that protected the queens and kits, and wove through. Beechpaw purred at the sight that awaited her. Ivyleaf, a dappled brown she-cat, lay on her side with two kits suckling at her belly. One was black and white, and the other was ginger and white. Both were healthy from the looks.

"We've got two strong warriors here," a gentle voice remarked from the other side of the nursery. "Ivyleaf had a pawful getting the two out."

Beechpaw purred and dipped her head to the pale creamy cat. "Where are the kits, Snowdust?"

"Outside with Brackenshadow," replied Snowdust happily. "Their father has created a real bond with the three. At this rate they'll be just like him!" There was no worry in her voice, just joy.

Beechpaw nodded. "Well I'm on the sunhigh patrol, I'll talk to you later!"

Coalpaw hastily mewed a farewell and followed his friend out. "Let's get moving, Hazelclaw and Poppyflower will be waiting."

"Of course," replied Beechpaw and loped to the entrance tunnel of brambles.


	4. Chapter 2

The patrol padded through the forest along the WindClan border. Poppyflower went along the stream to refresh the scent markers while the other three scented for rogues. Beechpaw had disappeared through the bushes to scent out the trail of the cats. Slinking along, she noticed a fresher scent laced over the rogues. Screwing up her nose, she raced back to the patrol.

"Anything?" Hazelclaw meowed.

"I followed the scent trail," she reported. "And there's another fresher scent over it. Fox, maybe."

Hazelclaw growled and beckoned with her tail to Poppyflower and Coalpaw. "We'll check it out and maybe chase it out ourselves."

With that she let Beechpaw lead the patrol into the brambles to the scent trail. Poppyflower was the first to find the trail and helped Beechpaw weave among the bracken bunches. The red tabby bent and sniffed at a clump of ferns. The scent was fresh with fox.

"This way," she meowed. The patrol trotted steadily after her until the stench was strong and rank.

Beechpaw glanced at Coalpaw. "I can see it's fur over that log," she murmured.

Hazelclaw flicked her tail to tell the rest to stay back while she slunk forward and peered over the fallen tree. The fox was facing away, but the wind shifted suddenly and the cats were upwind. The fox spun around, and with an angry yip began to bare it's teeth.

"Attack!" yowled the ginger she-cat and she cleared the log. Poppyflower shot after her, leaving the two apprentices to scrabble over.

Once Beechpaw landed gently she looked at the fox. It had already begun to lunge at Hazelclaw, but the strong she-cat came at it head on and ran her long claws down it's muzzle. The fox barked and snapped a hairlength from the warrior's ear. Poppyflower skirted behind and nipped at the fox's hindleg, sending it spinning around to grab her. The red tabby yowled in pain and surprise as the creature's jaws clamped right over her tail.

"No!" screeched Beechpaw, and with that she bounded to the fox and leaped onto it's haunches.

The creature howled, letting go of Poppyflower as Beechpaw dug her claws in and nipped at it's scruff. With ease she clawed to the fox's neck, carefully avoiding the snapping jaws as Coalpaw and Hazelclaw swiped. With a deep breath, she jumped forward, landing squarely on it's head. The fox paused for a moment, confused at the weight on it's head before a spurt of blood from it's nose told him it was an enemy.

Coalpaw leaped at the fox as it reared back. "Beechpaw!"

But before the ginger apprentice could reply and warn him, the fox's weight crashed down. Beechpaw heard a sickening crack. The fox kicked out at Hazelclaw before shaking the frozen Beechpaw off. With that, it bolted into the bushes in the direction of WindClan.

Horrified of how she would see the state of her friend in, Beechpaw crouched, her fur bristling and edged toward Coalpaw's limp body.

"Coalpaw! No," she whispered. She turned and saw a front paw twisted at an odd angle, and blood oozed from a gash on his cheek. Surpressing a whimper she began licking the blood from his cut. "Please don't be dead."

Poppyflower padded over and pressed her ear to Coalpaw's chest. She raised her head, her face solemn. Beechpaw's heartbeat quickened. Was he dead?

"He's alive," said the she-cat. "Barely."

Without another word, Hazelclaw helped her lift Coalpaw gently between them, and they padded carefully back to camp. Beechpaw hesitated before loping after them, the horror of seeing his body motionless fresh in her mind.


	5. Chapter 3

Beechpaw paced anxiously outside Iceflower's den. Hazelclaw and Poppyflower had immediately taken the young apprentice, Coalpaw, in for a checkup. Iceflower admitted he was in very bad condition, and would need the strength of fire to pull through. Still padding to and fro, Beechpaw waited for the report from the medicine cat.

The beautiful white she-cat soon appeared from her den. Beechpaw immediately stopped padding anxiously and looked expectantly at Iceflower. The she-cat gave a tiny nod and sat down. _Good news?_ Beechpaw didn't dare hope.

Iceflower's flat expression soon turned to an amused smile. "He's quiet alright," she purred. "He just has a broken paw. He'll be fine."

Beechpaw felt the world spin around her as she heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan," she murmured.

"Do you wish to see him?" the medicine cat meowed. "He's awake at the moment."

She nodded enthusiastically and followed the white cat past the bramble screen to the den. Coalpaw lay there on his side, facing away from the entrance, but when Beechpaw's scent reached him he turned and smiled.

"Beechpaw!" he purred.

The ginger apprentice bounded to his side and gave his head a few good licks. "Are you alright?" Before he could answer she swept on. "I was so worried! I saw the fox and you run under and I tried to warn you but it was too late! I was horrified when I saw you there, your paw all twisted and your head bleeding I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to train anymore!" She stopped as she felt her throat choke up.

Coalpaw let out an amused purr. "Calm down, Beechpaw," he meowed soothingly, "I'm here now, and Iceflower says I'll be training in a moon."

Beechpaw nodded slowly. She hoped so. He was her best friend! Though born from a different litter, she felt like he was the brother she never had. Her sister, Eaglepaw, thought otherwise. "Toms are mouse-brains," was all she'd say.

"Are you sure you're alright then?" she asked one last time.

Coalpaw nodded. "I'm fine. But visit me some time!" he called as Beechpaw turned to go.

Acknowledging him with a farewell flick of her tail, she slipped out around the bramble screen and looked around. The fresh-kill pile was well stocked up, and the sunhigh patrol had just returned. Remembering she had been assigned to a hunting patrol the day before, Beechpaw hurried to Appletail and Brownclaw who were waiting at the brambles for Brackenshadow.

"Sorry," she huffed. "I nearly forgot." Taking a quick glance around, she added, "Where's Poppyflower?"

Appletail stared at Beechpaw a moment before flicking his ears. "You're not coming, Beechpaw," he meowed. Beechpaw opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off with a sweep of his tail. "You, Poppyflower and Hazelclaw aren't going on any patrols until next sunset. Lionstar wants you all to rest."

Beechpaw nodded dully, disappointed she was not to go on the hunting patrol. Turning, she meowed a greeting to Eaglepaw who hurried to her mentor, Appletail, and the patrol set off. Swallowing her envy, she forced herself to trot to the elders' den. Perhaps a story would cheer her up?

As she scrambled into the den, she heard Lilytail, a pretty white she-cat with luminous yellow eyes, scolding Orangefoot as if he were still an apprentice.

"Honestly, do you expect StarClan to accept you when you can't even bother to grab that tick?" she rasped. "It's on your leg for StarClan's sake! It'll only take a moment."

But the ginger elder would not give in. "This is what apprentices are for!" he complained. "Elders are supposed to be cared for each and every moon accordingly."

Knowing she would have to take the tick out if she entered, Beechpaw strode into the elders' view. Orangefoot's flame-colored eyes glowed. Shooting Lilytail a meaningful glance, he purred, "Welcome Beechpaw! I don't suppose you're busy enough to not get this tick here?"

Shrugging good-naturedly, the apprentice combed through Orangefoot's fur quickly, pulling out the ticks as gently as she could. "Are you well now?" she meowed.

The elder nodded his head. "Thank-you, Beechpaw. But I don't suppose you intend to get out without a story?"

Beechpaw smiled and nodded. "I have nothing else to do."

The two elders mewed sympathetically before beginning a story. "This one is popular among all you apprentices," Lilytail said. "I suppose this new generation hasn't heard it of yet."

Beechpaw crouched down and shuffled until she was comfortable on a bunch of moss and pricked her ears intently on the two cats. Lilytail cleared her throat and began, "In the generation before mine, when my mother, Fernfeather, had her last litter, there was a cat named Gingerleaf. She was a beautiful cat, much like you in fact. Same mixed eyes and pale fur."

The elder continued speaking, Orangefoot putting in a remark or two, until dusk was approaching. The sun had lost it's extreme heat, and the cats beyond the den were soaking up the last few warm rays. Beechpaw quietly thanked Lilytail for the story, and excused herself before the elder could start yet another.

"Come back again sometime!" Orangefoot called after her as she departed.

Beechpaw yawned, suddenly tired. Maybe the fox attack was finally taking it's toll on her. Not wanting to waste any brainpower, she padded to the apprentice den, skirting around Duskpaw and Brindlepaw who were sharing tongues, and sat down. She gave herself a quick and hasty wash before curling up happily and drifting into sleep.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hullo! How are you enjoying it so far? So sorry it took sooo long. I've been caught up in Roleplaying and now RuneScape. So anywho, here it is.**   
** Spottedstream **

Beechpaw blinked her eyes open at the sound of a confused yowl. She slipped from the den quickly and loped to the gathering group beneath the Highledge. Coalpaw had recovered, testing his paw out of the medicine cat den the day after the Gathering. Lionstar had warned the other leaders of the rogues, but other than that nothing had happened. Yawning, she trotted up to her friend who wore a worried expression.   
"What are they all muttering about?" Beechpaw asked quietly, pricking her ears at the hushed meows of the cats.   
"You'll see," was all he said.   
Her indifference quickly turned to curiousness, and she parted her jaws to drink in the scents of the cats. Nothing was unusual except for the small hint of crowfood. But then the swirling air in the hollow blew into Beechpaw's mouth, carrying with it a rank but familiar stench.   
"A rogue!" she hissed. Immediately sprang to her paws and lashed her tail. "Why don't we chase him out?"   
"One," muttered Coalpaw, "It's a she-cat, and two, she's barely six moons. I doubt she can do any harm. And besides, she doesn't talk."   
Beechpaw's eyes widened in wonder. "Not a word?" she mewed.   
Coalpaw shook his head. "I think she _can_ talk but she just doesn't want to for some reason."   
Her curiosity spiked, and she left Coalpaw's side to push through the still growing crowd. Just below the Highledge, flanked by Tawnyfeather and Brackenshadow, sat a small black cat. Her fur was matted and stank, and when she looked up her mohagony brown eyes were dull and wary. A sort of fear flashed through her eyes each time a Clan cat glanced at her. Beechpaw saw no danger from this cat.   
Finally, Lionstar emerged from his den and gazed over the Clan on the Highledge, Spottedstream, his deputy, and Iceflower beside him.   
"Cats of ThunderClan," he yowled over the mutterings. "It has come to my attention that the dawn patrol spotted this cat, of whom belongs to no Clan." The cats under the Highledge continued to mutter, though they died down to hear their leader speak. "It seems she cannot speak, or will not. I have spoken to your deputy and medicine cat, and we believe she poses no threat." The murmurs turned to yowls or shock or anger. Was their leader thinking of letting this cat join the Clan?   
The little black cat flicked her ears. Something flashed across her eyes, but Beechpaw could not depict what it was, so she turned back to Lionstar. The golden tom gazed over the cats before shouting for silence. Looking down to the tiny she-cat, he meowed, "Will you join our Clan? We cannot let a young cat such as yourself die."   
Beechpaw exchanged a glance with Coalpaw. How was the cat supposed to answer? But the black she-cat nodded and flicking her eyes to the cats surrounding her, nervously began etching something in the sand.   
"What is she doing?" Rockfur murmured from somewhere behind Beechpaw.   
After a moment the little cat stepped away from the sketch and let Lionstar look down. His face was set in a thoughtful frown and he glanced at Iceflower, whom stepped up and looked at the picture also. Craning her neck, Beechpaw tried to look over the cats' shoulders, but they were all pushing in to see. Iceflower tapped her tail.   
"ThunderClan cats! Step back, please."   
Soon Beechpaw found herself thrust backwards until she was beside Coalpaw again. "Did you see it?" the tom asked. Beechpaw shook her head.   
"Everyone was closing in I couldn't see a thing!"   
The two apprentices looked back up to the Highledge. Iceflower was looking down at the she-cat with interest and nodded to Lionstar, who yowled to the Clan, "This she-cat has drawn herbs in the sand. Iceflower has looked down at this she-cat and claims she has potential. From this day forward, until you've earned your warrior name- " The Clan stood at shocked silence. " -you will be known as Spiderpaw." Every cat's eyes grew wide. "Iceflower will be your mentor."   
"Medicine Cat apprentice?" Duskpaw stepped forward, his fur bristling as he hissed in anger. Beechpaw looked at the tom apprentice. She had to agree with his anger. She couldn't believe her leader, her father, could go and let a _rogue_ be Iceflower's apprentice!   
Shocked yowls erupted from the Clan cats below Lionstar. The leader held his head high, but Beechpaw saw a flash on uncertainty cross his gaze. But it was gone, and the golden apprentice looked around at her Clanmates. Spiderpaw's eyes widened in the gale of fury and shrunk back against the rock under the ledge. Just before the Clan could surge forward, Iceflower leaped down and blocked her new apprentice from view.   
"Stop this at once!" she yowled.   
The Clan abruptly stopped and stared at Iceflower. Was the medicine cat letting the rogue in? Did she persuade Lionstar to do this? The white she-cat sat down, her tail tip tapping on the dust.   
"You do _not_ contradict your leader's words," she meowed, icily calm. "You do _not_ even think about killing a young cat. And you certainly do _not_ have a word against your leader's or your medicine cat's judgement." With that, she spun around, her tail across Spiderpaw's shoulder as the two padded to the medicine cat den.   
Coalpaw edged closer to Beechpaw, his eyes wide. Iceflower _never_ got angry with the Clan cats. But then again, the Clan were acting selfishly, maybe. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Beechpaw shoved her friend to his paws and they slipped into the apprentices' den. Eaglepaw was already there, and soon Duskpaw and Brindlepaw joined them. The young cats gazed at one another before settling down close.   
"Iceflower never gets angry," Coalpaw echoed Beechpaw's thoughts.   
Eaglepaw nodded. "How could she accept that mangy furball as her apprentice?"   
"A _rogue_ no less," Brindlepaw added.   
"But maybe she has a reason?" meowed Coalpaw.   
"What could be her reason?" replied Duskpaw sharply. "She looked like she wanted to claw every cat's ears off."   
Beechpaw flicked her tail tip as the other four apprentices bickered. Did Iceflower have a reason? Maybe - "She had a sign."   
Her friends adruptly stopped and turned to look at her. Swallowing the forbodeing that rose in her throat like bile, Beechpaw continued. "Maybe Iceflower received a sign in her dreams from StarClan. Maybe they want Spiderpaw to become a medicine cat. Maybe there's something special about her."   
The other apprentices shrugged, but Eaglepaw suddenly went uneasy. "I overheard Lionstar and Iceflower talking," she admitted, shuffling her paws. "She recited a prophecy she had got at the Starflower."   
Coalpaw and Beechpaw edged closer until their fur were brushing, and Duskpaw stood up restlessly.   
"She said," Beechpaw's sister continued. ""Something comes Though there is hope. The paths of four are hard to follow. Then she was describing how the four elements, air, water, fire and earth were yowled and then the air was whistling in a tornadoe, the water was rising and fire swept past her before the earth tore itself apart."   
Now all the cats were wide-eyed with fright. "So, there are four which will save us from this," finished Eaglepaw. 


End file.
